A Madman, A Blue Box and a Robot Girl
by ADdude
Summary: The Doctor had gotten to talk to the Tardis for a short time and misses that so he get help from a girl with the gift to talk to machines.


**A Madman, A Blue Box and a Robot Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Transformers Animated or any elements from either show. They belong to BBC and Hasbro respectfully.**

**Authors Notes: Continuity wise this takes place after The Doctors Wife for the Doctor and after the season 3 finale for Sari. This a just a one shot that I thought would be fun.**

* * *

><p>The universe is vast and complicated and sometimes impossible things happen and we call them miracles. The Doctor knew these words were right, he had said them so that meant they were usually right.<p>

He thought back to his miracle, he had a chance to do something he never thought he would be able to do, to talk to the Tardis. He didn't get to talk to her for too long but it was much longer then he ever thought he would ever get. After the incident with House taking over the Tardis the Doctor created a fire wall around the Tardis matrix. He also dropped Rory and Amy off at a resort planet, he figured they could both use some relaxation and he feared putting Amy under too much stress. The Doctor was sitting on a swing under the Tardis Matrix fixing the wiring when he heard someone's voice. He removed his goggles and made his way to his guest.

There was a teenaged girl standing next to a console with a column in the middle, the console seemingly constructed out of random part from a bicycle pump to a type writer. The girl was thin and had neon blue eyes. She had on a yellow dress on and knee high socks with matching sneakers. Her hair bright red and done up in two short pig tails with two small hair pins that kept her bangs from covering her eyes. She placed her hand onto the console of the Tardis, as soon as she did a blue glow covered her hand.

As the bow tie wearing man walked closer to her he wished that he had kept the goggles on.

"Sari?" The Doctor spoke up.

Sari removed her hand from the console, the glow faded away, and looked at the Doctor. She looked him up and down, she wondered how he was one of the most feared individuals and wore a bow tie and suspenders.

As he picked up his tweed jacket from the chair be placed it on she said, "Doctor?"

He put on his tweed Jacket and asked. "So is everything working?"

"Everything seems to be working. I mean she is an old ship and she's complicated so it hard to figure what's working and what's broken but she is working." Sari then smirked. "But that's not what you wanted to ask me is it?" There was a certain smugness in her voice.

"Fine," the Doctor admitted. "The Tardis Matrix was ripped out and placed into a humans body. I did manage to get her back here and the firewall seems to be working so no worry about that happening again."

"But..." Sari told him. "Doctor you're not usually this indirect, if you want to ask me something just do it."

"Is she all right?" The Doctor said his voice lower than Sari was used to hearing from him.

"Well it's kinda hard to say. I mean I usually know things about machine just by touching them, like what's wrong with them and how to fix them but with the Tardis it's different. Even with other living machine I never really get what they were feeling, but something about the Tardis I can feel her thoughts I guess. But it's always so confusing."

"Well she does have a twelve dimensional matrix, her mind and soul and basically spread across the entire time vortex. I know she's still in there, I just want to know if she's all right."

"Everything feels all mixed up... I'm not sure what she feels it's sort of sad but happy too."

"It's sad when it ends..." the Doctor murmured to himself.

"What?" Sari asked confused.

"No, nothing it's just something the old girl told me." He said as he patted the console.

Sari looked around the room,maybe it was her power feeling something from the Tardis maybe through the telepathic field or maybe it was simply instinct but she had she had a certain feeling, "You know Doctor I think she likes it when you call her that." The Doctor gave her smile. "I think she'll be happy as long as you're around to keep her company. I mean isn't that what everybody wants somebody to keep you company."

The Doctor quickly perked up and ran like mad man around the console pulling on the levers wildly. "You are absolutely right, Sumdac." He started to push buttons at a quick pace and the Tardis began to shake.

"Ah... should I give you two sometime alone."

The Doctor glanced at her confused and as he wildly pumped a bicycle pump he asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's just..." The Tardis shook to a stop. "oh never mind."

"I'm getting you home, behind those doors should be Sumdac Towers in Detroit." The Doctor started to lead her to the doors. "Thank you Sari."

"No problem, helping fix living space ships is becoming a hobby for me." She smiled back to him swinging open the doors.

Outside the blue box was lush green forest, the sweet smell of a dozen unknown flowers filled the air, the sound of animals was heard in the distance and two bright silver orbs hung the air.

Sari looked on in surprise but then saw a wild gleam in the Doctors eyes. "Uh Doctor... are you okay?"

The Doctor said with a glee. "I'm fine, it's just something the old girls told me."

"What?"

"She doesn't always take me where I want to go but she always takes me where I need to go." A beeping came from his coat and he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Oh, a strange power signature. A big one at that." He turned back to the Tardis and said, "What do you have for me this time?" Then he went running off into the forest.

Sari quickly pulled the door close. "Take him where he needs to go, huh? Well I guess it's good to see him happy." Sari raised her hand and it stretched open revealing complex blue circuitry, an orb of bright blue energy formed above her hand and she ran into the forest after the Doctor. "Doctor wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I hope you liked the story. Okay, please tell me what you think and review.<strong>


End file.
